


Together. Forever. Always.

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Italy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ermal/Fabrizio Drabble





	Together. Forever. Always.

Ermal and Fabrizio sat together, as always. The two of them together was a common sight now, especially since neither of them were trying to hide their love for each other anymore. They were open about it now, and that was something they were very comfortable with indeed. Ermal put his hand on Fabrizio. Fabrizio smiled at that. He loved Ermal's soft touch on him. Fabrizio leaned back into Ermal and closed his eyes. He could imagine spending the rest of his days like this.  
"Ermal," Fabrizio said, "Are we going to be together forever?"  
"Yes," Ermal replied, "Together. Forever. Always."  
Together. Forever. Always.


End file.
